


there's a light on in chicago

by dizzyondreams



Series: roadtrip au [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, it's a sequel...., roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to the fic '<i>10 hours jean and eren spent in each other's personal space</i>' in which Armin is snarky, Mikasa is reasonable and Jean and Eren are their usual stubborn fuck selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a light on in chicago

“You kissed him.” Armin said blankly. Eren regretted ever agreeing to meeting up with Armin. He should’ve known that it was a codeword for the Spanish Inquisition.

The inquisition was happening in their tiny kitchen, the conversation lagging between trips to the stove to check on the grilled cheeses. Armin sat with his knees to his chest in the kitchen chair, expression incredulous. Eren backtracked.

“We were stoned.”

“You kissed him.” Armin repeated, staring off into space. Eren nodded, eyes wide. He didn’t feel the need to divulge the gory details of what had happened in the back of Jean’s car, and again in the hotel, then again on the trip back. Yeah, kissed. That was it. “For pity’s _sake_ , Eren. I thought you were just gonna irritate the shit out of each other, not _hook up_.

“We did irritate each other though.” Eren pointed out helpfully. Armin gave him a disbelieving look.

“I can’t believe you.”

Eren shrugged and flipped the sandwich gingerly with his fingertips. To be honest, he was as incredulous as Armin about the whole thing. Looking back, it seemed like a very surreal wet dream. Maybe it had been. Covertly, Eren pinched his hip. Nope, it was real. He really did suck Jean’s dick in the back of his crappy car then took him back to a hotel to fuck him. Eren stared dumbly at the kitchen counter for a minute. His life was a sitcom. Or a porno, they tended to be less funny.

“I can’t say I didn’t see it coming, though.” Armin said, and gave Eren a little shit-eating grin when he flipped him off. “ _Please_ , you two have been circling each other since you were twelve. It was only a matter of time. Besides, you remember New Years 2011?” He said, and Eren nodded. Remember would be an overstatement. He was so drunk that Mikasa had had to give him a play-by-play of the evening between glasses of water and trips to puke in the toilet. He’d kissed Jean and punched him out straight after. It was still a move he admired.

“Yeah, yeah, UST.” He muttered, picking up his grilled cheese from the pan and burning his fingers in the process. “Mother _fuck_.” He hissed.

“Did you have fun, at least?” Armin asked as Eren joined him at the table. “Get to see the sights?”

Oh, Eren got to see _some_ sights, that was for sure. He shrugged one shoulder and took a bite out of his sandwich to avoid answering. “Some.” He mumbled, mouth full. A very unwelcome and graphic image of Jean naked on all fours flashed in front of his eyes for a second. He blinked, thrown off.

Armin was watching him closely, a little crease between his brows. “God.” He said, and for a moment Eren was worried in case Armin had picked up mind reading capabilities from somewhere. He wouldn’t be surprised. However, all he came out with was, “I can’t wait to tell everyone.” His phone was in his hands before Eren could blink.

“No!” Eren lunged across the table to wave his hand in front of the screen. “No way. This is private and confidential.”

Armin pulled a face. “At least let me tell Mikasa.”

Eren retreated back into his seat and took a surly bite of his sandwich. “You think I haven’t told Mikasa? She practically broke down my door to ask me what had gone on with Jean. She‘s uncanny when it comes to me and bad decisions.”

“God bless.” Armin mumbled, staring down at the screen of his phone. “I’m just gonna tell Marco, I’m sure he already knows.”

“No, no way. You’re not telling anyone.” Eren pointed a threatening finger at him. “Not until we sort it all out.”

“What do you mean?” Armin asked, thankfully setting his phone down on the table. He propped his chin in his hands, in full-on Listening Mode.

Eren rolled his eyes. “I don’t know!” He gesticulated with his sandwich. “I don’t know what’s going on. I dunno whether it’s official yet or what.”

Armin gave him another incredulous look. “Official? You fucked?” He snorted, bemused. “You don’t get more official than that.”

Eren chose to ignore Armin’s uncanny ability to conclude that he and Jean had fucked, and shook his head. “Armin. Sweet summer child.” He said gently, wondering if it would be going too far to rest a condescending hand over Armin’s. “Just because we boned doesn’t mean it’s all up in the air and weird with us.” 

Armin gave him a dirty look. “Sort it out then.” He said shortly. “And stop calling me sweet summer child.”

Eren shrugged and ate the last bite of his sandwich. Maybe Armin was right. 

\-------------

Eren didn’t like to admit how long he’d been staring at Jean’s contact in his phone, trying to muster up the courage to call. Ever since his mini-epiphany in Jean’s car, it had been different with him. He actually cared if Jean ever wanted to speak to him again, which was new.

“Fucking feelings.” He muttered, and scowled at his phone as if sheer frustration alone would make Jean call. Mikasa, who he’d enlisted as moral support, snorted. Mikasa was not fantastic moral support. None of his goddamn friends were.

“Just call him.” She said from her perch on Eren’s computer chair, lazily spinning as if bored with the whole situation. 

“But he hasn’t called me.” Eren whined. It was true. There had been complete radio silence from both Jean and Marco, which was ominous. Jean usually shot back and forth a few teasingly argumentative texts with Eren, and Marco was always arranging meet ups. It was weird, therefore, to have no communication from them both in a week.

Mikasa snorted again. “Probably because you’re both as stubborn as each other. Call him.”

She was right. Of course she was right. “But I dunno if it’s weird between us now.” He mumbled, staring down at his phone screen until it dimmed then went black. 

“Was it weird on the drive home?” Mikasa asked, tipping her head back to stare at the ceiling as she spun. 

“No, not at all.” They’d smoked the rest of Connie’s weed and listened to some CDs they’d picked up in New York to avoid the mixtape Connie had made them. By the time they arrived in New York, even Jean had been sick of it. “He even kissed me goodbye when he dropped me off at the flat.”

“Cute.” Mikasa commented, extending her leg to brush her toes over the band posters on Eren’s wall. The chair creaked alarmingly, and she swung back into her previous position. “Call him now.”

Eren inhaled sharply. “Okay.” He unlocked his phone, finger hovering over Jean’s contact before muttering, “Okay,” again and pressing it. He locked eyes with Mikasa as it rang, who widened her eyes at him before staring down at her own phone in her lap. Craning his neck, Eren tried to see who she was texting, and was so preoccupied that he jumped when Jean finally picked up the phone, mumbling a rough, “Hello?” down the line.

“Did you just wake up?” Eren asked incredulously, glancing at the clock on his desk. It was two in the afternoon. God. 

He heard Jean exhale loudly and grunt. He could practically see him stretching, loose limbed and warm. He felt his face heat up. “Did you call me to work out my sleeping habits, Jaeger?” His voice was teasing, but Eren caught the hesitance in his tone. 

“Fuck you.” Eren said easily, and Jean huffed out a laugh. 

“So are you done avoiding me or what.” Jean’s tone was still light, joking. Eren snorted and gripped his phone tighter.

“You’re the one avoiding _me_.” Mikasa, gaze still turned down to her lap, rolled her eyes. Eren flipped her off, but she didn’t see.

“Yeah, yeah, semantics.” Jean said airily, and Eren rolled his eyes. Pretentious fuck.

“You wanna come over and play Halo?” He asked, hoping to convey the hidden meaning of ‘by Halo I mean we need to discuss me, you and our dicks touching multiple times over one weekend’. Judging by Jean’s slight pause before he replied, he’d heard the message loud and clear.

“Yeah, alright.” He muttered, then cleared his throat. “Halo.” He said

“ _Halo_.” Eren repeated. _Backseat blowjobs. Making out in Central Park_. 

“Yeah, fine, Halo.” Jean muttered. “I’ll come by at like seven.”

“See you then.” Eren said, and stayed on the line until Jean hung up.

“Halo.” Mikasa said wisely. “You don’t even own Halo.”

“We’re not going to be talking about Halo.” Eren muttered distractedly, staring down at his phone.

“I know that.” Mikasa said amusedly. “I’ll make sure me and Armin are out, don’t worry.”

“Thanks.” Eren shot her a grateful look. “So who were you texting?”

Mikasa rolled her eyes and aimed a kick at his shin. “Don’t push it, Jaeger, I can arrange it so everyone and their extended families are here tonight.”

Eren held up his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, forget it.”

“That’s what I thought.” Mikasa muttered, and went back to spinning lazily in the chair.

\------------

Jean came round at quarter past seven, only ten minutes after Eren managed to kick a protesting Armin out. He knocked on the door, which was weird, because normally he barged in like he owned the place. Eren let him in and grimaced at the slightly awkward silence that enveloped them. There was only one thing to do.

“Grilled cheese?”

Jean let out a big whoosh of breath. “Yeah.” He said gratefully, and followed Eren through to the kitchen.

For a moment the only sounds in the kitchen were Eren messing around in the fridge, cutting bread and clicking the kettle on for coffee.

“So,” Jean started, still uncomfortable. “You get the photos from New York developed?”

“Not yet.” Eren said blandly. “Thought we could go together.”

“Oh, yeah. Sounds good.” Jean said, and they lapsed into silence.

They made stilted conversation for a little longer while Eren stood at the stove and tried very hard not to watch Jean too closely. He was definitely acting weird, it wasn’t just the initial awkwardness after a hook up. He was twitchy and nervous sitting at the table, knee bouncing in time with the ticking of the clock.

“Coffee? Lift up.” Eren stood close enough to Jean to smell his shampoo as he slid a mug and plate onto the table where Jean had been leaning. 

“You always make the best grilled cheese.” Jean muttered, turning his mug so he could grip the handle. Eren hummed thoughtfully.

“If you came here more I’d make them for you.” He said lightly, and tipped his head to the side when Jean froze up.

“Yeah.” Was all he said, before taking a gulp of coffee and wincing as it scalded his mouth. 

Sitting in silence with Jean was weird. They didn’t _do_ silence. It was weird to sit opposite Jean and not have pissy little comments flying at him for chewing too loudly or slurping his coffee. Just to see if Jean would react, Eren drank noisily from his mug. It earned him a twitch, but no barbed comment like usual.

“Okay.” Eren set his mug down with an air of finality which made Jean look up nervously. “Jean, do you want address this goddamn elephant in the room or what.”

Jean frowned down at his coffee. “Maybe we should.” He said.

“Because I just want you to know that I don’t go around fucking people I’m not serious about.” 

Jean lifted his gaze from his apparently profoundly interesting coffee and gave Eren a bemused look. “Serious about?” He squinted in confusion. Eren gave him a minute. Jean was always slow on the uptake with important stuff, the asshole. “You’re serious about me?”

“Do I need to write it in the goddamn sky or something?” Eren said testily, made nervous by Jean’s stunned expression that didn’t look like it was going away. Maybe he’d read the situation wrong? Maybe Jean did just want to fuck and chuck him, or have some friends with benefits sort of deal going on. Eren lowered his voice. “Yeah, I’m serious, asshole.”

“Oh.” Jean said, and sat back in his chair, eyebrows raised. Eren watched him closely, fingers curled tightly around his warm mug. He remembered what Jean had said in that gross parking lot in the middle of nowhere, _‘I’ve been waiting seven years to do that.’_ Eren wasn’t wrong, Jean did like him. Who says shit like that just to get in a guy’s pants? Sociopaths, that’s who. And against all mitigating factors, Eren was fairly certain Jean wasn’t a sociopath.

“Yeah, oh.” Eren said when it became obvious Jean wasn’t going to say anything. “Got anything to say to that or?”

Jean grimaced and put his face in his hands, making a little frustrated noise. Eren’s heart dropped. Oh god, Jean was a sociopath. Eren had misjudged him so badly.

“Fuck, I’m serious too.” Jean said, voice tinged with embarrassment. “Serious about you I mean, shit.” He peeked out between his fingers and huffed a little laugh. “This is embarrassing.”

Eren released the breath he’d been holding in a short, jerky laugh. “Fuck yeah, it’s embarrassing.” They grinned at each other for a moment, before Eren laughed again. “You’re embarrassing.”

Jean pressed his lips together to keep from smiling and shot Eren a mock-dirty look. “Hey, don’t think I’m not gonna get mean just because we’re-” He cut himself off and stared off to the side, expression mortified. Eren grinned.

“What, Jean?” He teased, leaning over the table. “We’re what? Dating?”

“Fuck!” Jean cried, slumping over the table with his face in his hands. Eren grinned. God, he was so cute and not a sociopath. “Don’t say it out loud!”

Eren laughed, reaching across the table to shove on Jean’s shoulder. “What, you’ll tell me you want my dick in your ass but you won’t say that we’re dating?”

“Stop it!” Jean wailed. Eren grinned evilly.

“You’re a prude! I can’t believe it!”

“Literally shut the fuck up.” Jean said, sitting back in his chair and reaching for his coffee. He closed his eyes and grinned when Eren muttered, “Prude,” and dragged his chair closer to Jean’s. 

“You gonna kiss me or what.” He muttered, leaning close to Jean and batting his eyelashes. “Seal the deal.”

“Not after making fun of me.” Jean said primly, giving Eren a pleased look over his coffee mug. 

“Come on.” Eren whined, moving closer so he could rest an arm over Jean’s shoulders, curve his body towards him. “Don’t make me beg.”

Jean shot him an amused look. “From what I remember, you like being made to beg, Eren.” He gave Eren a shit eating little smirk when he flushed red, but leant forward to kiss him before Eren could think of a good enough comeback.

Eren hummed against his lips, forgetting about how much of an asshole Jean was, especially when he nipped Eren’s lower lip before flicking his tongue against Eren’s teeth. Eren made a stupid little noise in the back of his throat and pressed closer, pulling Jean close with a hand on the nape of his neck, the other buried in the mess he called a haircut.

“Okay, this is really uncomfortable.” Jean muttered, pulling away from Eren put still keeping his hand curled around his waist. Eren stared, confused. “The position.” Jean said. “Chairs, table. Etcetera.”

“Oh, right. Yeah.” Eren scooted back a little, regretfully letting go of Jean in the process. “Wanna go to my room?”

“Are you propositioning me?” Jean said teasingly, but followed Eren as he rolled his eyes and retreated to his bedroom. 

It wasn’t the first time Jean had been in his room, but Eren found himself oddly self-conscious as he crossed to the bed and watched Jean poke through his things. His room was kinda small, but Jean probably didn’t expect much - after all, he lived in student flats too. 

“Hey.” He said quietly. Jean, who had been looking at his haphazard stack of books on his windowsill, tilted his head questioningly. “Come here.”

He came and stood dumbly in front of him, the idiot, so Eren tugged on the bottom of his shirt until he bent to kiss him. Jean was such a steady kisser, Eren had missed it. His hands curved solidly on Eren’s neck, his jaw. Unhurried, deliberate. Eren kissed him until he was breathless and pushed him back a little when they broke apart. He was still standing, tall and slightly self conscious as he straightened out his t-shirt from where Eren had bunched it up in his fist. Eren rested a hand on his belt, gave him a questioning look.

“Yeah.” Jean said, voice low. “Yes.”

Blowing Jean this time around was a lot easier than in the cramped backseat of Jean’s car, stoned with the sting of grazes on his back. Eren pulled Jean closer by his hips and smirked up at him. Jean raised his eyebrows in reply. He unbuckled Jean’s belt, undid his jeans, tipped his head into Jean’s touch as he slid his hand into Eren’s hair.

“You look so good.” Jean said breathlessly, as Eren pulled his underwear down and pressed a light kiss to his cock.

“Shut _up_.” Eren murmured, smiling. He pressed another kiss to the head, then flicked out his tongue to circle over it. Jean made a low noise in the back of his throat, and his fingers tightened in Eren’s hair. 

“I’ll say what I like.” Jean said softly, his voice hitching as Eren licked a stripe up the underside of his cock before taking it into his mouth. “Fuck.”

Yeah, this was a lot better than the back of Jean’s car. Eren curled his free hand loosely around the base as he drew back and sucked on the head of it, drawing a pitchy groan from Jean’s mouth. He stole a glance up at Jean as he went back down, and felt his cock twitch in his jeans at the expression on his face. Kissed-red lips open in a O, his eyes closed and head hanging heavy on his shoulders as he fisted his hands in Eren’s hair. It sent a shiver of pain down Eren’s spine. He moaned and whined when Jean did it again.

“You’re so good.” Jean muttered, voice rough, sounding hazy and spaced-out. Eren allowed himself a little eye roll at that before he drew back for breath, kissing the sharp jut of Jean’s hip as he worked his hand over Jean’s spit-slicked cock.

“You’re a bit overdressed.” He murmured, and bit a pretty red mark into the pale skin of Jean’s belly as he pulled his shirt over his head with a curse.

“ _You’re_ a bit overdressed.” Jean bit back, hips tipping involuntarily into the tight grip of Eren’s hand. His stomach muscles flexed under Eren’s tongue, and Eren sucked another mark into the skin there. Jean looked good, he always looked so good. Sinewy and lanky, just tall enough to be irritating. Pale and freckly, the sort of skin that burnt easily. Eren was so infatuated. He brought his mouth back to Jean’s cock to taste him again, and moaned when Jean fisted his hands in his hair and _tugged_ , a ragged curse escaping him as Eren sunk down until his nose was pressed into the hair at the base. All Eren could taste was Jean, he was dizzy from it.

Jean let out a low groan when Eren drew back to lick over the head before taking it into his mouth to suck. He cursed again, sounding breathless and ragged, as Eren began to pump his cock while keeping a relentless pace with his mouth.

“ _God_.” Jean muttered, fingers curling in Eren’s hair as he thrust his hips forward involuntarily. “Shit, sorry.” He gasped when Eren choked a little, but made a breathless little noise when Eren gripped his hip and pulled him closer. “Can I?” He asked, and when Eren made an affirmative noise, he sighed and moaned, “Fuck,” before rocking carefully into Eren’s mouth.

Eren would never admit this, never in a million years, especially not to Jean, but he liked having his face fucked. He liked giving up control and being used in the same way he liked Jean ordering him around. Like he said, he was finding that he was way more submissive than he’d bargained for. He hummed around Jean’s cock as he slowly thrust into his mouth, picking up speed when Eren groaned encouragingly.

“Fuck, Eren.” Jean muttered, voice tight, hands fisted in Eren’s hair as he fucked into his mouth. Eren groaned again, let go of his death grip on Jean’s hip to press the heel of his hand against the front of his pants. He desperately needed to get off, Jean’s moans and the hands tightening in his hair and the way his cock was heavy and hot in his mouth making him so hard he could barely breathe. “I’m gonna-” He broke off and froze, hands clenching painfully in Eren’s hair before he came with a low groan and a sharp thrust into Eren’s mouth.

Eren swallowed, grimacing a little at the taste when Jean moved away and sighed shakily. Eren’s jaw hurt wonderfully, and he gave Jean a slightly desperate grin, one hand still pressed against the front of his jeans. Jean gave him a languid smile back and dropped to his knees, pressing Eren’s legs open to get closer. Eren sighed happily and twisted his hand into Jean’s hair.

“Was that good?” He asked, as Jean busied himself with the button of Eren’s jeans. He hummed and pressed a kiss to his stomach before moving to the base to lick it. Eren groaned lazily and tipped his hips up, aching for more. “Don’t tease me, you bastard.”

“Don’t talk to me like that, then.” Jean said lightly, with just enough of an edge to his voice to make Eren swallow and tighten his fingers infinitesimally in Jean’s hair.

When Jean took him into his mouth it was slow, lazy, and Eren was so far gone that all he could do was tip his hips up into Jean’s face and moan shamelessly. Jean’s mouth was hot and wet and his tongue traced along the underside of Eren’s cock before flicking over the head teasingly. Eren tipped back his head and blinked at the ceiling, fairly certain he was going to embarrass himself and come way too early if he kept looking at the way Jean’s lips looked around him.

“Jean.” He muttered tightly, breath hitching as Jean swallowed around him and curled his fingers around the base. When he began to jerk him off in time with his mouth, Eren’s breath caught in his chest and he moaned breathlessly. “ _Shit_ , you’re good.”

Jean hummed smugly, and Eren didn’t even want to give him a dirty look. He didn’t care, he didn’t care. Jean could be as smug as he liked, as long as he kept his mouth on Eren’s cock. He tipped his head back again, focused on a very unappealing water stain on the ceiling, breathed. 

“At least look at me.” Jean said, pulling away from him - Eren almost cried at the loss of contact - and tapping on his thigh. Eren risked a glance down and grimaced. Jean’s lips were pink and swollen from his cock, his voice ragged. 

“I will literally come in five seconds if I do.” He said truthfully, glaring when Jean grinned smugly. “Shut up, don’t flatter yourself.” Jean could flatter himself, he could flatter himself for a thousand years - he gave an absolutely ridiculous blowjob. 

“It’s okay if you come.” Jean muttered, ducking to press a kiss to the underside of Eren’s cock, lips travelling to the head where he sucked slowly. Eren let out a breathless little moan. “You can come if you like.” He made sure Eren was looking before taking him into his mouth again. Eren moaned again, quiet, absolutely focused on the way Jean’s eyes fluttered shut as he took it, the way his mouth was so hot and wet around it.

He tightened his grip in Jean’s hair as he brought his hand back to the base and began jerking him off in time again. Fingers skating through the short hair of his undercut, Eren pulled his head to the side so he could see Jean suck his cock properly. He looked so good, his lips stretched around him, eyes shut and cheeks hollowed.

“Jean, I’m gonna come.” Eren warned, tipping his hips up into the wet heat of Jean’s mouth before Jean pulled away and wrapped his hand around him, dragging him down by the front of his shirt to kiss him just as Eren moaned and came.

“Fuck, Jean-” He moaned, as electric swept up his spine and he gasped against Jean’s temple. “ _Fuck_.”

Jean stroked him through and pushed him onto his back, panting and breathless, before scrambling up on the bed next to him, looking happy and fucked-out. 

“Shit.” Eren said, raising a lazy hand to Jean’s face to pull him down for a kiss. 

“Yeah.” Jean nodded, a lazy smile spreading across his face. He sat up and pulled his jeans the rest of the way off and helped Eren with his clothes until they were both naked and tired, curled up next to each other under the sheets.

“You sucked my brain out my dick.” Jean muttered, amazed, his head pillowed on Eren’s chest and his arm curled around his waist. “Unbelievable.”

“Same.” Eren said, and closed his eyes for a minute. He felt himself drifting, but needed to say something first. “Sorry for being a stubborn ass and ignoring you, I guess.” He said, slightly grudgingly. 

“Me too.” Jean said after a moment, sounding so pissed at having to apologise that Eren laughed suddenly, hard enough that he displaced Jean from his chest. “Don’t laugh at me, asshole.” He muttered, moving up to rest his head on the pillow next to Eren’s. He looked a bit pink around the ears. “I was stupid but so were you.”

“I know.” Eren said happily, shifting closer so they were almost nose to nose. He kissed him, just because he could, a quick press of lips with a bare touch of tongues before he sighed and pressed his face into Jean’s neck.

“Don’t be so happy about being stupid.” Jean grumbled, winding his arms around Eren and pressing close. Eren smiled, god, Jean was such a grumpy bastard.

“I’m stupid for you.” He said, pinching Jean’s back and laughing when Jean made an embarrassed noise and pinched him back.

“God, fucking _stop_.” He muttered, but kissed the top of Eren’s head and mumbled a quiet, “Me too,” into his hair.

“You got class in the morning?” Eren asked, praying Jean would say no. The thought of waking up to a warm body was very pleasant, Eren hadn’t done that with anyone but Armin for so long. At least, not since their trip to New York where they woke up a grumbling, tangled mess every morning.

“Afternoon.” Jean muttered, sounding like he was half-way to sleep already. Eren smiled against his neck.

“We can lie in.” He suggested, and when Jean grunted a sleepy noise of confirmation, he pressed a kiss to his throat and grinned.

“See you in the morning, I guess.” He whispered. The only reply was a sleepy mumble from Jean, before his breathing evened out and he was asleep. 

\--------------

Eren awoke to the smell of frying bacon. The first thought that popped into his sleep-stupid brain was, _Mikasa’s making bacon, god bless,_ , before he rolled over and blinked sleepily at the mess on the floor of his room. He squinted blearily, trying to work out why there were so many pairs of trousers on the floor, then his brain connected and he remembered with a flash the events of last night.

He rolled over and patted the covers next to him for good measure. No Jean. That meant that he was either in the kitchen, or he’d done a runner and Mikasa was cooking him conciliatory bacon. He hoped it wasn’t the latter.

He stumbled into pyjamas and into the kitchen, following the smell of bacon, still barely conscious.

“Mikasa?” He called, rounding the corner and smiling at the sight of Jean standing at the stove in a borrowed t-shirt and boxers, spatula held aloft. 

“Not Mikasa.” Jean said with a smile, looking barely awake himself. 

“I can see that.” Eren muttered, rounding the table to press against Jean’s side. “Much more leg hair.”

“Shut up.” Jean said and turned back to the bacon with a smile. “How d’you like it?”

“Crispy.” Eren said with a yawn, and stretched up to give Jean a kiss on the jaw, rolling his eyes internally at the annoyance a few extra inches still were to him. If he ever stopped being bitter about Jean’s extra inches on him, it was probably time to cart him off to the morgue. Jean tilted his head to kiss him better, and Eren kissed him back, despite their mutual gross morning breath. 

They were interrupted from the kiss getting any deeper by a cough from the doorway. Judging by the amount of mocking amusement packed into one simple sound, it was Armin. Eren jumped away from Jean and shot Armin a glare. He was slouching in the doorway, regarding them with a wry smile.

“I guess yesterday night went okay?” He said lightly, crossing over to the table to take a seat. Eren widened his eyes at him, trying to convey _shut the fuck up_ through body language alone. Armin smiled guilelessly at him before turning his attention to Jean, who looked a bit pink and was staring intently at the stove. “Hey, is that bacon?”

Eren shot him an apologetic look. But hey, it wasn’t like Armin was wrong. Last night, after all, had gone miraculously well.

**Author's Note:**

> haha so. here it is. the long awaited sequel to the roadtrip au!! i really hope this is ok?? and lives up to expectations?? i'm nervous
> 
> comments are really appreciated and as always point out any mistakes made!! rly hope u enjoy!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at girlshinji B)


End file.
